Stand By Me - KrisTao
by LovePanDragon-PHB
Summary: Summary? Apa itu summary? Hanya sebuah sonfict yang tercipta akibat kegalauan Author. Pairing : KrisTao. Don't Like Don't Read!


**Author : LovePanDragon-PHB**

**Main Cast :**

**- Huang Zi Tao as Tao**

**- Wu Yi Fan as Kris**

**Pairings : TaoRis/KrisTao/FanTao**

**Length : 1.182 Words**

**Genre : Fluff (gagal), Romance (gagal), SongFict**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Cast diatas ada milik Tuhan, orangtua mereka, SMEnt, kecuali TaoRis milik saya..#dibakartaorisshipper. Cerita ini MURNI pemikiran saya, so DON'T PLAGIAT! DON'T COPAS!**

**Warning: OOC (Out Of Character), Miss Typo(s), Yaoi, Alur cerita yang makin gaje.. Dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.. DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ! NO BASHING!**

** NB : Disarankan untuk mendengar lagu Shayne Ward - Stand By Me**

_And the story begin~ _

_Happy Reading_~

**_Nothing's impossible_**

**_Nothing's unreachable_**

**_When I am weary_**

**_You make me stronger_**

**_This love is beautiful_**

**_So unforgettable_**

**_I feel no winter cold_**

**_When we're together_**

**_When we're together_**

Tidak ada yang mustahil.

Tidak ada yang tidak bisa dicapai.

Kau tahu? Aku mempercayai itu semua. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini.

Aku semakin mempercayai itu, setelah bertemu dengan dirimu.

Kau tahu? Ketika aku merasa khawatir, merasa cemas akan semuanya.

Kau selalu membuatku untuk kembali bangkit. Untuk menjadi pribadi yang lebih kuat lagi.

Kau selalu melindungiku, dari awal pertemuan kita.

Aku mengetahui tentang indahnya mencintai, itu dari dirimu.

Aku belajar untuk tulus mencintai, itu dari dirimu.

Karena dirimu, aku mengetahui apa itu cinta.

Aku hanyalah seorang anak laki-laki yang tidak mengetahui apa arti cinta sesungguhnya.

Tapi kau mengajarkannya kepadaku.

Kau memberikan semua perhatianmu untukku.

Kau tahu? Itu sangat tidak terlupakan untukku.

Tidak akan pernah terlupakan.

Saat kita harus tampil di tengah cuaca dingin. Apa kau tahu?

Aku tidak merasakan dingin sedikitpun. Kau pasti heran kenapa aku tidak merasakan dingin sedikitpun.

Apa kau tahu alasannya?

Apakah kau akan mempercayainya jika aku mengatakan alasannya?

Ketika kita bersama.

Ketika kita bersama, aku tidak merasakan rasa dingin sedikitpun.

Hanya dengan berada disampingmu, berdiri di sampingmu, aku merasakan kehangatan yang tidak mampu diberikan oleh orang lain kepadaku.

Hanya dengan kau menatap diriku, aku mampu merasakan kehangatan yang luar biasa.

Hanya dengan kau menggenggam tanganku, walaupun mungkin orang menganggap itu hanya sekedar FanService, apa kau tahu? Di sini, di dalam hatiku, aku mampu merasakan kehangatan yang ingin kau salurkan.

Melihatmu tersenyum, itu adalah kehangatan untukku.

Apa kau tidak mempercayainya?

Tapi aku sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

**_When day turns into night_**

**_I look into your eyes_**

**_I see my future now_**

**_All the world and its wonder_**

"_Gege.. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Sangat sangat mencintaimu"_

_"Aku juga Tao. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu."_

_"Gege.. Tatap aku."_

_"Ada apa? Kenapa aku harus menatapmu?"_

_"Sudahlah. Tatap saja mataku. Jangan protes ge."_

_"Baiklah. Seperti ini?"_

_Tao tersenyum melihat Kris menatap dirinya. _

_"Kau tahu ge. Ketika aku melihat kedua matamu, ketika aku menatap wajahmu, aku melihat masa depanku ge. Dan kau tahu? Aku mampu melihat seluruh dunia ini, hanya dari tatapan matamu. Ini sungguh ajaib ge. Aku mampu melihat masa depanku. Dan apa kau tahu ge? Masa depanku, saat ini tengah berdiri dihadapanku. Sedang menatap diriku. Sedang tersenyum kepadaku. Apa kau tahu apa yang aku rasakan sekarang ge?"_

_"Apa yang kau rasakan Tao? Katakan padaku."_

_"Aku sangat bahagia. Sangat bahagia ge."_

_"Aku juga Tao. Aku sangat bahagia karena telah memilikimu. Aku mencintaimu Tao. Sangat mencintaimu.."_

_"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu ge. Lebih dari diriku sendiri."_

**_This love wont fade away_**

**_And through the hardest days_**

**_I'll never question us_**

**_You are the reason_**

**_My only reason_**

Rasa cintaku padamu, tidak akan semudah itu hilang. Tidak akan terhapus walaupun waktu berlalu dengan cepat.

Tidak akan pernah pudar, walaupun termakan oleh waktu. Tidak akan pernah.

Walaupun kita selalu mengalami hari-hari berat saat kita bersama.

Walaupun aku harus menerima caci maki saat aku bersama denganmu, berdekatan denganmu.

Itu tidak akan mengurangi rasa cintaku kepadamu.

Aku tidak akan pernah mempertanyakan alasan kenapa kau memilihku.

Aku tidak akan mempertanyakan bagaimana hubungan kita nantinya.

Aku tidak akan mempertanyakan, berapa lama lagi mereka akan menyetujui tentang hubungan kita.

Aku tidak akan mempertanyakan, berapa lama lagi mereka akan membenci hubungan kita.

Aku tidak akan mempertanyakan, sampai kapan kau harus melakukan hal-hal seperti itu di atas panggung dengan orang lain, selain diriku.

Aku tidak akan pernah mempertanyakannya. Tidak akan pernah.

Karena kau adalah alasanku.

Alasanku untuk tetap bertahan disampingmu.

Alasanku untuk terus mencintaimu, walaupun itu sangat sulit, mengingat banyak orang yang tidak menginginkan kedekatanku denganmu.

Alasanku untuk tetap tersenyum walaupun aku merasakan rasa lelah yang luar biasa.

Alasanku untuk tetap berada di atas panggung, walaupun sebagian orang tidak menginginkan diriku. Tapi aku tahu, kau menginginkanku untuk tetap berada di atas panggung yang sama denganmu, bersama dengan yang lain.

Kau adalah satu-satunya alasanku, untuk tetap bertahan. Sama seperti dirimu, aku adalah satu-satunya alasan kau tetap bertahan saat itu.

Dan apa kau tahu? Aku sangat bahagia ketika mengetahuinya.

Mengetahui bahwa aku adalah alasan mengapa kau tetap memilih untuk tinggal dan melanjutkan karirmu hingga detik ini.

**_Will you stand by me?_**

**_Hold on and never let me go_**

**_Will you stand by me?_**

**_With you I know I belong_**

**_When the story gets told_**

Maukah kau selalu berada disampingku? Berjalan disampingku. Mendampingi diriku.

Menahan diriku dan tidak pernah membiarkanku untuk pergi dari sisimu.

Maukah kau selalu berada disampingku?

Bersamamu aku mengetahui kalau aku adalah milikmu.

Begitu juga dengan dirimu, kau adalah milikku.

Bolehkah aku egois dengan mengatakan bahwa kau adalah milikku?

Mengatakan bahwa hanya akulah satu-satunya yang kau cintai.

Bukan dia, bukan dirinya, bukan mereka.

Hanya aku yang kau cintai.

Bolehkah aku egois untuk satu kali ini saja?

**_Stand by me_**

**_No more darling I want you by my side_**

**_I want you here with me_**

Berada disampingku.

Selalu.

Aku tidak berharap lebih.

Aku hanya ingin kau selalu berada di sampingku.

Aku ingin kau berada disini. Di tempat ini. Di dunia ini. Di dunia kita.

Bersama denganku.

Bisakah?

Mampukah kita terus bersama?

Aku mencintaimu.

Selalu. Tidak akan pernah berubah.

Apakah kau juga mencintaiku?

Ah, aku tahu. Kau juga sangat mencintaiku.

Hanya saja kau selalu melindungiku.

_"Gege.."_

_"Ya sayang?"_

_"Apakah kita akan terus bersama seperti ini?"_

_"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"_

_"Jawab saja ge."_

_"Pasti Tao. Kita akan terus bersama seperti ini. Selalu."_

_"Jika suatu saat aku pergi meninggalkanmu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan ge?"_

_"Apa yang akan aku lakukan? Tentu saja aku akan menahanmu, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu untuk pergi jauh dari sisiku. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu Tao. Tidak akan pernah."_

_"Walaupun semua orang akan membencimu ge? Walaupun seluruh fansmu akan meninggalkanmu? Apa kau akan tetap mempertahankanku?"_

_"Jangan pernah meragukanku Tao. Aku tidak perduli jika semua orang akan membenciku. Aku tidak perduli jika seluruh fansku akan meninggalkanku. Bahkan aku tidak perduli jika seluruh dunia mengacuhkanku. Aku akan tetap mempertahankanmu Tao. Selalu. Jangan pernah meragukan perasaanku lagi."_

_"..."_

_"Walaupun aku selalu terlihat tidak perduli. Walaupun aku selalu terilhat biasa saja ketika berada di atas panggung. Ketahuilah, hanya kau yang selalu ada di pikiranku. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Tak pernah melewatkan sedikit pun apa yang kau lakukan saat kita berada di atas panggung yang sama, saat kita berada di bandara. _**_Aku, selalu memperhatikanmu dalam diamku. Ini adalah cara aku mencintaimu. Tidak perlu orang lain mengetahuinya, mengetahui seberapa dalam perasaanku terhadapmu. Cukup kau dan aku yang mengetahui dan merasakannya. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Karena ini adalah keinginanku sendiri. Ini adalah jalanku. Ini adalah pilihanku. Dan hatiku, telah memilihmu,Tao. Seorang Wu Yi Fan hanya mencintai Huang Zi Tao seorang. Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, saat ini, sampai selamanya. I Promise That. Do you believe me Tao?"_**

**_"I do. Aku mempercayaimu ge. Terima kasih. Karena kau telah hadir dalam hidupku. Mengajarkan berbagai hal kepadaku. Tanpamu, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah berubah seperti ini. Kau telah memberikan banyak perubahan di hidupku ge. Kau telah memberikan warna tersendiri dalam hidupku. Dan aku, sangat mensyukuri itu semua. Aku sangat mencintaimu ge. Sangat dan teramat sangat mencintaimu."_**

**_"Aku juga mencintaimu Tao. Selalu. Untuk selamanya."_**

**_The - End_**

**_FF ini terjadi karena author sedang galau dan tidak sengaja mengetiknya. Hanya mengetik yang terlintas di kepala. Jadi kalau agak aneh dan gaje. Harap maklum. Mind to review? /bow/_**


End file.
